


【求RP点梗三】⑬Finrod's Banquet

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, First Age, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Orodreth，Aegnor，Finrod，Galadriel，Edrahil【配对组合】O//A【文章分级】PG-13【完稿日期】2016年7月23日【总计字数】1798【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。后文有一处改动，原来写的是“拍了拍肩”，后来改了“拍了拍背”，最后才成了现在的“拍了拍腰”。由于包子实在不知道下文某场景发生时，会有什么样的感觉……于是我拿电吹风低速热风档吹了下自己&参考了电动剃刀削后脑勺头发时的感受。





	【求RP点梗三】⑬Finrod's Banquet

“欢迎你们的到来，我亲爱的Artanis、Artaresto、Aikanáro，Angaráto他没有来吗？”金发的国王私下里又将称呼换回了昆雅名。

“虽然是和平时代，但多索尼安总得留一个人看着。三哥说：‘Aegnor你去吧’，于是我就在这里了。”艾格诺尔将安格罗德花了一天一夜写的长信递给芬罗德。芬罗德和盖拉德瑞尔听完他的解释，便会意地笑了起来。

“难得Angaráto有如此体贴的时候。Artaresto可是如此潇洒地丢下了米那提里斯就过来了。”芬罗德邀请他的弟妹入座。

金碧辉煌的大厅中管弦齐鸣，流动的乐音在拱形的大厅内相互交错叠加，汇成了一曲好似能媲美大乐章的和弦。这声音存在了多少年呢？多年后，当火焰烧毁一切之时，城墙上的砖石还会想起他们和这场鲜有记载的宴会吗？

不同于政治性颇强的雅德萨德，这只是场家族性质的聚会。纳国斯隆德上下为国家的建成而举杯相贺，在这座石城中挥锤开凿、穹顶支拱、垒砖砌墙的矮人工匠们，也聚在两三桌上吃喝正欢。这场宴会在某种意义上，也算是为这一队能工巧匠们饯行的。他们用国王支付的报酬把行囊塞得满满当当，高唱着质朴的祝酒歌。说是要把Felagund最上乘的珠宝嵌满自己的居所，再把欠好的一些拿去献给他们蓝山的国王，而无知的蠢国王肯定会认为那是世间至纯至美之物。

芬罗德听后，爽朗地笑了起来。知道是工匠们在拿他开玩笑，便用矮人语回道：要不要把“欠好”的那些，给你们换成最好的。领头的矮人工匠道：不要不要，慷慨的Felagund王已经支付了足够多的报酬。要都是最喜欢的，我们就选不出给国王的贡品，全想自己留下来啦！

右桌一个会矮人语的精灵工匠，为同席的亲友们翻译了事情经过。众人随即来了兴致，也即兴编了几首祝酒歌连着唱了起来。

“喂，那个漂亮的小哥还是小姑娘，”埃德拉希尔感到有人拍了拍他的腰，“来翻一下，我们想知道你们在唱些啥？领队那个小气鬼，自己听得懂却不肯告诉我们！”

酒过半响，已是傍晚，阿纳西斜。主桌上的王族们都起身离开，将宴会全权交给纳国斯隆德的子民。矮人们抱怨跟精灵呆在一起就是容易忘记时间，芬罗德说那是他们玩得太高兴。他向领队打过招呼后，盖拉德瑞尔要聊些事情，便打算去顶楼的天台。芬罗德吩咐总管带自己的两个弟弟去客房休息。

总管离开后，欧洛德瑞斯解开他繁复的长袍，只穿了白色的绢丝衬衫和亚麻的灰色长裤。艾格诺尔看着二哥一身怪异的打扮，笑得前仰后合：“不会吧，米那提里斯穷得连套装都没啦。”

“Náro不闹。”欧洛德瑞斯解下领结后，从行李里翻了身换洗衣裤。

“喂，说好了，不要这么喊我……太诡异了。”

“那爱弟当如何称呼？”

“Aegnor啊。”欧洛德瑞斯见四弟拉开书桌前的木质座椅，看起了架子上的绘本，“你先洗，我休息一下。这儿的酒一点都不烈，还甜得头晕……哦，别黏过来，二哥你怎么浑身是汗？”

“西瑞安比较冷，我来的路上穿太多，可外面那件礼服太繁琐了。我今早到了之后，只来得及换了件上衣，所以才穿得这么诡异。话说回来，多索尼安不是更冷吗？”

“哈，我早料到大哥这里大约很热，拿了几件夏装就出来了，果然如此。大概二哥一个人孤独地居住在高塔里，与外面的世界脱节了……恩，一定是这样。”

欧洛德瑞斯将衣物往花岗岩台板上一搁，径直走到四弟身后环住他的脖颈：“是啊，二哥被你们无情抛弃，一个人实在无聊。亲爱的Aikanáro又不愿来米那提里斯，我还真是羡慕Angaráto。”

“哦，哥，你知道，我希望能留在抗击大敌的第一线！”

“那让Angaráto那家伙跟我换。”欧洛德瑞斯拆起了四弟的发辫。第三家族的成员大多都是纤细柔软的金色长发，不知为何到了艾格诺尔这里，就成了一头硬直发。大概是像爷爷，Atar曾说。

“他跟Morifinwë在闹变扭，说是一定要在多索尼安立下辉煌战绩，给那个‘隐居的不法商贩’看看。”

“‘隐居的不法商贩’哈哈，你们可真会起绰号。”欧洛德瑞斯把解下的银发绳丢在了自己的换洗衣物旁，多索尼安的谷地山风的味道涌入了鼻腔。

“哥，放手，你要勒死我了。说好的去洗漱呢？”艾格诺尔合上绘本，想把二哥的手臂拽下来，而后者丝毫没有松手的意思。欧洛德瑞斯的鼻尖蹭着他的颞骨，熟悉的温度在耳畔游移。艾格诺尔只觉得头皮连着脊柱旁的神经一阵发麻，下意识掐了二哥的胳膊。欧洛德瑞斯松手绕到前面，从椅子里一把将他抱起、揽入怀中。那时，他闻到了米那提里斯的寂寞，匆匆的西瑞安河水从四周绕过，却不曾有一滴在那儿驻足。

第二天一早，纳国斯隆德天台的餐桌上，芬罗德和妹妹饶有兴致地打量着两个兄弟，最后还是当哥哥的开了口：“Artaresto，我记得你昨天用的发绳好像不是银的？”

盖拉德瑞尔补充：“Aikanáro昨天用的发绳也不是蓝的呢。”


End file.
